BOND
by kagsrai
Summary: Nama ku Newt, senang bertemu dengan mu Greenie! - Sebuah Maze mengurung mereka-para Gladers-dengan Grievers yang siap menerkam satu persatu. Thomas datang dengan perasaan campur aduk mengapa memorinya menuntunnya untuk menjelajahi Maze, dan hati seorang Isaac Newton.
1. Glade

Ia menutup matanya, silau akan sinar matahari menyinarinya. Dirinya panik, dalam kondisi mental maupun fisik, demi apapun kenapa dirinya bisa terdampar dalam kotak dengan makhluk aneh saat ia menuju ke atas?

Sekumpulan anak laki menatapnya, seolah-olah dirinya adalah penghuni asing yang seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan hidup. Tak lama kemudian, seorang yang seumuran dengannya turun dan mendekatinya.

"Semoga kau membawa harapan Greenie." ucapnya, tak lama kemudian tubuhnya dihempaskan ke daratan.

Ia meronta kesakitan, instingnya berkata dirinya harus lari dari mereka, dari sekumpulan orang aneh itu. Sampai seseorang menyela pemikirannya, "hey hentikan!"

Beberapa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dirinya kepada anak berambut pirang kecoklatan itu, kesempatan bagus untuk dirinya dan ia dengan sekuat tenaga lari dari mereka.

"Hey! Dia melarikan diri!" Kalimat barusan tidak ada rasa khawatir, marah, kesal atau apapun justru terkikik geli melihat aksi dirinya kabur melarikan diri.

"Woah, kita mendapatkan Runner baru ahaha!"

"Pergilah semau mu Greenie!"

Sembilan puluh sembilan persen kalimat mereka adalah menertawainya bahwa aksinya hanya sebuah lelucon yang patut ditertawai, apa mereka gila? Atau meremehkan dirinya—

Sebuah suara desingan memekik telinganya, pandangan mulai kabur, beberapa anak mulai tertawa kencang dari sebelumnya, kakinya terjungkal dan jatuh membuat tubuhnya semakin kesakitan. Tak lama kemudian, ia hanya bisa melihat kegelapan.

* * *

 **"Hanya untuk mengingatkan mu..."**

 **"Wicked itu baik—"**

 **Deg**. Jantungnya seakan-akan berhenti saat ia mendengar suara aneh dalam mimpinya. Wicked? Apa itu Wicked? Kenapa seseorang yang di dalam mimpinya berkata kalau Wicked itu baik? Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Dirinya menghela napas lelah, mengingat kejadiannya melarikan diri dari sekolompok anak aneh, dan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Apalagi dengan keadaan ia terkurung dalam lubang yang bisa dipastikan penjara.

Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bebatuan dinding, mencoba menerima kenyataan mungkin ia akan dilakukan sesuatu aneh dari sekolompok lelaki yang menertawainya. Baru saja ia ingin memejamkan matanya, seseorang menyela perbuatannya.

"Hey." ucap orang tersebut, dirinya sontak mundur walaupun sudah jelas dirinya mentok di belakang dinding.

Orang yang menyapanya mempunyai wajah yang sedikit berteman, dari nadanya sudah jelas ia tidak ingin melakukan seusuatu buruk kepadanya. "Apa yang kau mau..?"

"Haha, jangan tegang." dia berhenti, lalu menatapnya, "nama ku Alby dan maaf mengurungi mu seperti ini, kami hanya tidak mau kau kabur lagi."

Alby membuka bambu yang menutup penjara-nya. Tersenyum simpul untuk memberi kode mengikutinya, tapi kenapa dirinya harus mempercayai Alby? Daripada menghabiskan waktu di dalam penjara buruk itu, lebih baik dirinya mengikuti Alby.

"Kau mungkin bingung dengan kami, soal barusan, kami minta maaf. Kadang kami butuh hiburan."

Yang benar saja? Alby meminta maaf kepadanya dan berkata mereka butuh hiburan, tapi dengan cara menertawainya? Bagus sekali, ia penasaran dengan nasib korban lainnya.

"Uh... hey Alby, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain kejadian tadi..?" memang betul ia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa, ia bahkan tidan tahu siapa dirinya! Apakah mereka mengsuntiknya dengan sesuatu saat ia pingsan? Tapi kenapa ia bertanya kepada Alby?

"Untuk informasi, kami tidak jahat. Lalu kau tak mengalaminya sendirian, kami semua mengalaminya. Kau bisa bertanya-tanya kepada Newt, dia Ketua Glade kedua."

"Kau ketua apa... dan ha?"

Alby tertawa ringan, ia menjelaskan tentang dasar-dasar mulai dari dimana ini, tentang Gladers, lupa ingatan, dan kotak yang membawanya dia ke atas. Tapi ada yang membuat dirinya penasaran, sebuah dinding menjulang tinggi—mungkin 30 meter ke atas—menjadi perhatiannya. Ia pun bertanya kepada Alby.

"Ada tiga peraturan. Pertama, jangan melukai satu sama lain. Kedua, tidak ada yang bermalasan, dan terakhir; jangan pernah masuk ke dalam dinding itu. Kau mengerti Greenie?"

Dirinya mengangguk, tapi tentu saja tidak mengunggah rasa penasarannya kepada dinding yang besar itu. Tak lama kemudian setelah mereka berbincang dengan pekerjaan di Glade, pemuda berambut pirang coklat menghampiri Alby dan tersenyum lalu menatap dirinya.

"Greenie, ku perkenalkan Ketua Glade kedua."

"Nama ku Newt, senang bertemu dengan mu Greenie!" ucapannya terkesan semangat, mungkin karena mereka menambah anggota di Glade.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua, dan Newt? Dia senang bertanya." Newt mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ladang disusuli dirinya yang masih menulusuri sekitarnya.

Newt menjelaskan kalau Gladers harus memilih salah satu pekerjaan untuk dilaksanakan, seperti kelompok ladang, kelompok bangunan dan sebagainya. 'Greenie' dikasih waktu dua hari untuk memutuskan pekerjaan yang ia mau. Lalu Newt menjelaskan pula tentang keseharian, seperti waktu makan, bekerja dan beberapa hal rutin.

"Bagaimana dengan dinding itu?" tanya dirinya keluar dari topik.

"Hm? Sebaiknya kita menuju Frypan, dia pasti sudah memasakkan kita sesuatu. Kau lapar?" ia mengangguk, tidak mengerti kenapa Newt menangkis pertanyaannya. Apakah sesuatu buruk di luar sana?

* * *

Malam tiba, perayaan untuk Greenie baru suda di mulai. Semua orang mengalami waktu yang seru, sebagian berbicara dengan satu sama lain, adu panco, dan berbagai macam kegiatan.

Dirinya menolak ajakan Ben untuk beradu panco dengannya, dirinya letih untuk menggunakan fisiknya, lebih baik senderan di batang pohon yang besar dan menerawang langit di atasnya.

"Sendirian?"

Seseorang mengganggu suasana damainya, ia melihatnya sekilas. Newt. Newt datang membawa satu cangkir kayu, lalu duduk di samping dirinya. Menatap angkas dan tersenyum.

"Kau mau?" tanya Newt, dirinya melihat cangkir kayu yang Newt pegang, mencobai tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Ia ambil cangkir tersebut dari Newt dan mulai menelan air di dalamnya. Air tersebut mulai mengalir dari ujung bibir sampai kerongkongan, sebuah rasa asam-pahit membuat lidahnya tidak nyaman, terutama dengan kerongkongannya yang mulai memanas. Tak butuh semenit untuk meludahi air yang berada di mulutnya.

"Pft! Air apa itu?!"

Newt hanya tertawa lalu meminum cangkir yang dipegangnya, menelannya seakan tidak ada yang aneh. "Mana ku tahu, Frypan yang membuatnya. Aku rasa dia mencampuri racun di dalamnya."

Lalu sunyi melanda mereka berdua dan dihancuri oleh ledakan tawa mereka berdua. Dirinya dan Newt masih terbahak-bahak dengan ekspresi aneh yang dirinya gunakan saat menelan air aneh ini. Tapi, dari kejadian tersebut rasa nyaman melanda dirinya.

"Hey, entah kenapa ku penasaran dengan nama mu. Rasanya aneh memanggil mu dengan 'eh' atau 'hey'."

"Bukan kah kalian senang memanggil anak baru, 'Greenie?'" Newt menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan 'kalian' tapi diriku sendiri, mungkin terkesan tidak sopan memanggil seseorang yang amnesia dengan Greenie, seakan-akan sudah mempersiapkan nama itu untuk penyandangnya."

Dirinya tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya, kalimat Newt barusan entah kenapa terasa seperti pidato, tapi dirinya juga tak bisa menolak dengan kenyataan. Dirinya juga ingin tahu apa panggilan dirinya.

Lalu kejadian terasa cepat sekali. Ben mengajaknya bergulat untuk melihat seberapa tangguh dirinya dan saat kemenangan berada dipihaknya, Ben melanggar aturan dan menjotos wajahnya hingga dirinya membentur tanah. Beberapa bisikan mulai terdengar saat pandangannya mulai mengabur, tapi di antara bisikan aneh itu seseorang memanggil namanya.

 **Tho...**

 **...hom**

 **Thom...**

 **THOMAS!**

Kurang lebih seperti itu, lalu dirinya yang kini bernama Thomas berteriak bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan namanya. Semua orang bersorak senang, bahkan Ben yang merupakan pelaku akibat kesal dirinya akan kesal. Newt menghampiri Thomas, senyumannya paling lebar dari semua Gladers. Thomas hanya membalasnya dengan perasaan senang, setidaknya ia percaya Newt akan menjadi teman yang baik.

Atau tidak?

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Edited after. See the original story and longer chapter or faster updates at my Wattpad! Link in bio, and my nickname is Kagsra_


	2. Friendly

Dirinya sudah tahu siapa nama panggilan untuk dirinya, Newt bahkan senang sekali lebih dari dirinya. Mereka hampir berpelukan sampai Alby menyeret Thomas lalu menjamunya dengan makanan Frypan, seseorang dengan berambut hitam dan mata sipit menghargainya karena ia paling cepat mengingat dari semua orang.

Malam pun tiba, Thomas tidur bersama Chuck. Mereka berdua semakin lama mengenal baik, Chuck memang teman yang dapat diajak ngobrol dengan mulus. Sampai ketika Thomas terbesit memikirkan Newt, "hey Chuck."

"Kenapa?"

"Menurut mu, Newt bagaimana?"

Chuck terdiam sebentar lalu berkata bahwa Newt orang yang mudah bebicara jika kau mengenalnya lebih dalam. Terkadang dia malu untuk orang yang baru mengenalnya. Thomas kini yang terdiam, orang baru? Tapi dirinya saja tidak mengetahui Newt sama sekali, tapi mengapa dia tidak malu dengannya?

"Aku tidak tau kawan, mungkin dia sudah mulai percaya diri?" mungkin saja begitu maka Thomas tidak perlu bertanya mengapa.

Matanya mulai berat dan akhirnya ia terjatuh tidur dengan mimpi yang kosong. Pagi kemudian, Thomas di ajak Chuck untuk makan sarapan, mereka tidak ada jadwal kapan, sampai matahari sudah terbit, semuanya harus bangun. Thomas duduk di samping Chuck, kebetulan Newt melihatnya dan duduk di sebelah kiri Thomas.

"Selamat pagi, Greenie." Thomas tersenyum kepada Newt, "hentikan itu, aku sudah mempunyai nama kau tahu."

Newt terkekeh lalu makan makanan yang disiapkan Frypan. Mereka semua berbincang ringan, beberapa protes bahwa Frypan kurang menambahi sedikit garam atau bubuk lainnya sampai pada akhirnya, mata Thomas terpaku kepada sebuah suara yang bising.

Suara itu beradal dari dinding tinggi aneh dan ternyata pintunya terbuka, Thomas terdiam, apa sebenarnya memang seperti ini?

"Ada yang aneh?" Newt mengejutkannya dari pikiran Thomas, ia pun menggeleng dan berkata, "apa setiap hari seperti itu?"

Newt terdiam, kini dia mulai bertingkah aneh. Kenapa soal dinding itu selalu membuat semua orang menjadi... aneh? Apa ada rahasia yang ia tidak tahu dari semuanya? Lagipula ia masih orang baru mana mungkin-

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah memikirkannya." nadanya terdengar dingin tapi senyuman Newt melanjutkannya, Thomas mengangguk pelan dan menghabiskan makanannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Newt mengajak Thomas untuk berkeliling. Newt bekerja di ladang dan kadang membantu para perajin kayu, banyak pekerjaan yang tidak menarik, Thomas hanya ingin masuk ke pekerjaan yang menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Pada sore harinya, suara bising mulai terdengar, Thomas dan Newt sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang, dan menyaksikan seseorang keluar dari dinding. Dirinya terkejut, tentu saja terkejut, Alby bilang ia tak boleh ke dalam tapi kenapa... kenapa seseorang melanggarnya?

"Hey siapa dia?"

"Yang keluar itu? Dia Minho."

"Tidak, bukan itu." Thomas mengambil napas, "siapa dia?" Newt menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Maksud ku, siapa sebenarnya dia? Kenapa dia boleh ke luar Glade, bukannya itu larangan?" Newt menghela napas, sepertinya Newt sudah kalah dalam berdebat masalah ini.

Newt menjelaskan kepada Thomas mengapa mereka tidak memberi tahu apa-apa kepadanya, itu dikarenakan mereka tidak ingin menambah korban. Newt menjelaskan tentang Griever-makhluk mengerikan dan semua orang belum pernah melihatnya, hanya mendengarnya-lalu sebuah virus mematikan. Jika kau kena, berarti kau stung.

Lalu tentang Maze dan Runner. Minho seorang Runner, ia paling tercepat dari semua orang, mungkin dulunya adalah atlet. Maze akan terbuka pada matahari terbit dan tertutup saat matahari terbenam. Di dalamnya selalu berubah dan tidak ada yang selamat saat mereka menetap di dalam Maze.

"Jadi, kusarankan kau tidak menelusuri Maze."

Thomas terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia hanya ingin bertanya banyak tentang Maze tapi ia merasa kalau ingin tahu banyak ia harus menelusurinya. Apa... dirinya menjadi Runner saja?

"Aku ingin menjadi Runner."

Newt tersedak, tidak yakin apa maksud dari Thomas. Apa baru saja ia berkata ia ingin menjadi Runner? Apa dia sudah gila?

"Kenapa?" Newt menggeleng pelan, rautnya berubah menjadi kecewa.

"Tidak ada yang antusias menjadi Runner, Minho pun terpaksa..." ucapnya.

"Bukan itu Newt, kenapa wajah mu sedih?" seolah-olah Thomas mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Newt, Newt sedikit bersemu.

"Tidak bung, aku hanya sedikit kecewa kau ingin menjdi Runner. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi," Thomas terdiam, dia mau apa? "entah kenapa aku rasa, kita bisa menjadi teman dekat."

Thomas mengerti, ia juga nyaman di dekat Newt. Hubungan pertemanan mereka semakin erat, walau cuman sehari tapi ia merasakannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Maze? Ia sangat ingin menulusurinya.

"Janji pada ku kau tak akan melanggar?"

Dan untuk kali ini, ini adalah janji pertama ia bersama Newt.

* * *

 _Untuk update yang lebih cepat bisa pergi ke wattpad saya yaitu "Kagsrai", linknya ada di bio dan saya juga bikin group Newtmas. Untuk informasi lebih lanjut silahkan PM saya atau ke wattpad saya. Untuk tanggal 29-01, di wattpad saya udah chapter ke enam._


	3. Crank and Tommy

Sudah satu minggu lebih ia habiskan membantu Newt di ladang atau membantu memotong kayu. Thomas sangat bosan, ia ingin sekali melangkah keluar dan menelusuri dinding yang membuatnya setengah mati penasaran. Minho boleh keluar, kenapa dia tidak?

Tapi Thomas berjanji kepada Newt, dia tidak akan masuk ke dalam Maze. Tapi banyak yang belum ia ketahui, seperti... Griever dan _stung_. Lalu ia pernah _tidak sengaja_ mendengar Alby dan Newt berbicara tentang Crank? Sepertinya begitu, kenapa ia tidak boleh tahu?

Mungkin Chuck tahu, pasti dia tahu, Chuck di sini lebih lama dari Thomas. Thomas harus bertanya.

"Hey Chuck!" Chuck tersenyum simpul, ia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan dedaunan, Thomas pun duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Thomas? Kau mau bertanya tentang Newt lagi?" Thomas terdiam, dia mungkin sedikit bersemu tapi tingkahnya yang tidak nyaman membuat Chuck tersadar ia salah berbicara.

Tapi kalimatnya benar, Thomas sering bertanya tentang Newt mulai hal kecil seperti kegiatan yang ia suka atau waktu luang Newt dan sebagai macam lainnya. Chuck terkadang tak punya jawaban dan sempat bertanya kenapa, Thomas tak bisa mendapat kalimat yang bagus saat itu.

"U-uh, aku hanya penasaran? S-seperti aku penasaran tentang Minho uh dan Alby."

"Tapi seseorang tak akan penasaran tentang hobi dan kesukaannya kau tahu? Kau juga hanya bertanya tentang Minho soal Runner!" Chuck tertawa tapi ia meminta maaf, Thomas hanya mendengus ia juga heran kenapa dirinya tertarik dengan Newt.

Ia tertarik kenapa Newt berbeda dengan lainnya, menurutnya Newt paling mudah diajak bicara tapi misterius, banyak kisah yang ia tak tahu, sebaliknya ia juga tidak tahu dengan jati dirinya.

Thomas kini menepis pikirannya tentang kejadian itu, lalu ia mulai bertanya mulai dari Griever. Ekspresi Chuck tidak lain hanya memasangkanraut kecewa, ia hanya tahu dikit. Soal dari penampilan buruk Griever dan bahaya _stung_ , ia bilang jika terkena Stung maka kau akan menjadi Crank. Thomas mulai mengerti, seseorang yang terkena sengatan Griever berarti ia terkena _stung,_ dan bagi pengidapnya adalah Crank.

"Apa kau pernah lihat Crank?" Chuck menggeleng, ia tidak mau bertemu dengan salah satunya, terlalu sayang kepada nyawanya.

"Aku hanya penasaran tahu, tapi bagaimana dengan Maze?" Chuck menghela napas.

"Thomas, kau bertanya tentang Maze dua kali lebih banyak dari pada kau bertanya tentang Newt." Thomas pura-pura tersedak, iya kah? Ia hanya merasa bertanya satu atau dua kali.

"Bertanya tentang siapa?"

Lalu semuanya terdiam, Chuck tersenyum tepatnya, sedangkan Thomas kagetnya ia gugup sekali. Barusan itu suara Newt, dan parahnya ia mungkin mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia tak mau Newt mengira dirinya aneh seperti _stalker_!

"H-hai Newt!" sapa Thomas, gugup sekali sampai-sampai gagap.

"Oh hai Thomas!" Newt tersenyum dan bertanya apakah Thomas ingin membantunya lagi, Thomas mengangguk lalu ia berpamit kepada Chuck.

"Berjuang bung!"

Chuck mengancungkan jempol dan mengedipkan matanya, Thomas tidak tahu maksudnya apa dan dia hanya mengangguk entah itu jawaban bagus atau buruk. Lalu di sinilah dia, bersama Newt mencangkul dan menanam bibit tumbuhan, kadang mereka berbincang pendek soal tanaman, Newt sepertinya menyukai tanaman bunga.

"Kenapa kita tak tanam bunga?" Newt menggeleng sedih, Gladers tidak dikirimkan bunga, kadang kalau ia beruntung ia menemukan bunga liar.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ambil air di sumur? Sepertinya tanaman satu ini membutuhkan Zat Hara lebih banyak daripada lainnya, kau bisa kan? Atau aku suruh Scott menemani mu?"

Thomas mungkin sudah seminggu tapi ia tak mengingat Scott, mungkin akan canggung jika ia pergi bersama orang tak dikenal, jadi ia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Thomas berpikir... kritis. Entah kenapa ia sering melakukannya, paling banyak tentang _Newt_ \- maksudnya _The_ _Maze_. Ia selalu berpikir, seseorang berkata Maze akan berubah setiap malam dan tak ada seseorang yang hidup setelahnya. Apa yang terjadi jika ia yang terjebak? Apakah ia hidup? Apakah ia akan selamat dari Griever? Bagaimana dengan yang terkena _stung_? Apa mereka di dalam Maze atau dimakan Griever?

Sejuta pertanyaan di pikirannya dan pada akhirnya ia tersesat di sebuah hutan, ia tak terlalu mengenal jalan ini mungkin jika ia terus berjalan ia menemukan sesuatu menarik. Tapi bukankah ia harus mengambil air? Nah, nanti saja.

Thomas berjalan, menelusuri pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, lalu... ia berpikir _sekali lagi_. Apa di dalam hutan ini ada binatang buas? Kalau ia diserang bagaimana? Apa dia harus melawannya? Dan pada saat itu, ia mendengar sesuatu.

Seperti erangan..? Erangan manusia kah? Tapi raungannya seperti serigala yang kelaparan. Hidungnya pun mengkerut, bau busuk menusuk indra penciumannya, Thomas pun harus menjepit dengan tangannya tak kuat dengan bau... daging?

Dengan bodohnya, Thomas melangkah lebih maju dan berhati-hati, kepalanya mengadah melihat penyebabnya. Dan saat itulah, ia merasakan ketakutan yang hebat.

Ia melihat Ben sedang memakan... mayat.

Thomas mundur kebelakang dan tersandung, suaranya cukup berisik hingga Ben? Hingga Ben mendengarnya. Ia mengaung, dan menggeram. Matanya yang buas menatap Thomas di sebrang sungai kecil. Thomas gemetar, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa tapi pikirannya memaksa badannya untuk lari.

Lari dari _makhluk_ itu.

Thomas membenarkan dirinya lalu berlari dengan kencang disusuli oleh Ben yang ganas. Thomas ingat sekali dengan penampilan Ben, giginya yang bersimbah darah dan matanya yang menyalak lalu saraf di dalam badannya menonjol keluar cukup membuat Thomas takut.

Ia harus berteriak meminta tolong, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan tak sanggup untuk bersuara. Thomas rasanya ingin menangis, tapi ia tahu itu bukan hal yang tepat untuk sekarang. Di belakang, Ben terus menggeram dengan suara _inhuman_ seolah-olah ia ingin sekali menerkam Thomas.

Kabar baiknya Thomas melihat sebuah cahaya terang di depannya, ia sedikit lega dan ia dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa ia berteriak.

"TOLONG! SESEORANG TOLONG DIRIKU!" teriakannya menggema.

Orang yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Newt.

Newt tak jauh dari tiga meter terbelalak melihat Thomas yang ketakutan, Thomas senang melihat Newt sekaligus khawatir, dirinya terlihat sekali seperti pengecut. Tapi kasus yang satu ini? Ia bertaruh siapapun akan kencing di dalam celananya.

" _Holy shank_! SESEORANG BANTU DIA!" Newt berteriak menarik Thomas yang sudah mendekatinya ke belakang lalu mengambil cangkulnya dan lima sampai tujuh orang datang membantunya.

Semua berekspresi sama, ketakutan dan kebingungan. Ben terkena _stung_ pastinya, dan sepertinya mereka terkejut Ben yang tadinya berlari ganas langsung mundur ketakutan.

"T-tolong a-aku..!" Ben meronta kesakitan, dan menangis, ia berteriak untuk diselamatkan tapi semua orang tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Thomas contohnya yang entah kenapa berharap Ben menghilang, ia terlalu takut menghadapi Ben, katakan ia pengecut tapi itu hal yang tak terduga dan tak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya.

Alby datang bersama Minho yang sudah balik, mereka berdua sepertinya sedih dan mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan. Ben ditangani 6 orang, mengikatnya dan mengancam untuk tidak berbuat seenaknya. Di lain sisi, Ben masih meraung dan menangis, kondisinya mulai tersadar tapi saat Alby menyuruh membuka kausnya, tanda-tanda Crank tercetak jelas.

Thomas menghela napas, dibawa oleh Jeff lalu diberi teh hangat, Jeff berpamitan untuk melihat kondisi Ben dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Thomas mengangguk, ia juga butuh waktu sendiri akibat tadi, tapi ia juga ingin seseorang menemaninya dan memberi kalimat-kalimat manis. Ia butuh _seseorang_.

"Merasa tidak nyaman?"

" _Shuck_!" dirinya terkejut, tak berespektasi seseorang akan datang mengejutkannya lagi adalah Newt.

Newt datang dengan senyuman khasnya, Chuck bilang Newt jarang tersenyum tulus dan lebih menampilkan senyuman simpatinya entah untuk hal baik atau buruk tapi ia selalu menolak _apapun_.

Newt duduk di sebelah Thomas tanpa mengajukan pertanyaan, lalu keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Thomas menyukainya entah kenapa, terasa nyaman sekali daripada canggung. Newt juga nyaman dengan keheningan ini.

"Bagaimana kondisi mu?" Thomas terkejut sedikit, lalu tersenyum, ia juga heran kenapa selalu tersenyum kepada Newt.

"Buruk..? A-aku tidak tahu Newt, entah kenapa _Ben_ terlihat sangat mengerikan..." sahutnya jujur, Newt mengerti, Thomas tidak pernah melihat Crank sebelumnya.

"Jangan khawatir, kau mempunyai _kami_."

 _ **Kami.**_

Thomas kecewa, ia kecewa, sangat kecewa. Lubuk hatinya mengatakan kecewa sekali. Ia sedikit berharap Newt mengatakan hal lain entah apa itu, rasanya kalimat Newt terasa hambar.

"Mungkin... dan aku ingin memberi mu sesuatu?" Newt menoleh, matanya tepat berhadapan dengan Thomas.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi Runner?"

Lalu mereka berdua diam. Thomas tidak pernah bertanya soal Runner dan Maze semenjak mereka duduk di bawah pohon rindang, lalu kejadian Ben tambah mengusiknya. Ia ingin sekali membuka rahasia Maze di luar sana.

"Tidak! Jangan oke?" mengejutkan sekali Newt tetap bersih kukuh menolak permintaan Thomas, tapi dilihat-lihat ia seperti meminta izin kepada Ibunya?

"Tapi Newt, apa masalah mu? Aku sangat penasa-"

"Tolong Tommy jangan!"

Deg.

Semuanya seperti slow motion, kalimat barusan keluar secara mulus dari Newt, barusan ia bilang apa?

"Tommy..?" Newt terkejut lalu menutup mulutnya, wajahnya mulai bersemu merah dan membuatnya semakin imut.

Tunggu imut? Sejak kapan Thomas berpikir Newt itu imut? Bukan kah ia laki-laki?

"M-maafkan aku! Aku t-tak sengaja!" Newt tergagap, matanya terarah sudut yang lain, tangannya gemetar.

Thomas awalnya terdiam tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan selanjutnya ia tertawa lepas, baru saja Newt gugup? Dan malu? Kenapa ia terlihat sangat _menggemaskan._ Tunggu, menggemaskan? Kenapa otaknya berkata Newt menggemaskan? Apa itu hal yang biasa dikatakan seorang teman?

Lalu tangan kanan terkutuknya yang tak sengaja sekali, mengacak-acak rambut Newt dengan tawanya kian mereda. "T-Thomas?"

Thomas membeku, baru saja ia mengubris rambut Newt. _Oh my shucking goodness,_ apakah teman akan melakukan seperti ini?

Thomas menarik tangannya, kini ia yang malu dan wajahnya bersemu merah padam. Newt menatapnya, bagus sekali, sekarang Newt mengira dirinya aneh. Atmosfir di antara mereka berdua semakin menipis, kecangunggan membuat mereka enggan berbicara, keduanya hanya terdiam dan tersenyum malu. Tapi Thomas? Mengacak-acak rambut Newt? Itu baru definisi sangat malu.

"T-tidak apa-apa. A-aku menyukainya." Newt berbicara, lebih tepatnya seperti keceplosan.

Reaksi tubuhnya juga syok mendengar suaranya sendiri, barusan ia mengatakan kalau ia suka? "M-maksudnya aku suka k-kau tak memikirkan t-tentang _p-pertemanan_ kita."

 **Pertemanan ya?** Thomas menghela napas, tentu saja Newt mengatakan teman, ia juga merasa Newt merupakan sahabatnhya.

"Aku juga tak masalah dengan nama Tommy." Newt mengadah, ia menatap Thomas dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Thomas menyukai panggilan Tommy-nya? Yang benar? Tunggu, ia kan tak berkata menyukainya, mungkin Thomas hanya tidak terlalu risih.

"Aku akan memanggil mu Thomas jika kau tak keberatan." kalimatnya terdengar aneh, bagus sekali Newt.

"Tidak! Tidak! M-maksudku, kau bisa memanggil ku Tommy jika kau suka. A-aku menyukainya kok."

Thomas baru saja berkata ia menyukai panggilan Tommy. Jantung Newt pun berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya, perutnya seperti ada kupu-kupi berterbangan, dan ia tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"O-oke, Tommy!" ucapnya terlalu bersemangat, untuk kedua kalinya ia ingin mengutuk dirinya.

Thomas tertawa sekali lagi dan tangannya masih ia simpan, dalam hati Newt. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat Thomas menyentuh- Thomas mengelus rambutnya, seperti sengatan yang menyenangkan. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi, tapi dengan apa? Ia merasa hanya Thomas yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Mungkin saja persahabatan mereka semakin erat dan Newt menyukainya sebagai sahabat. Sahabat yang baik, sahabat yang dapat dipercaya, dan harus dilindungi.

Tapi dalam kenyataan, dirinya lah yang tak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Newt terasa... _menyedihkan._

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat Ben..."Thomas tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Tommy."

* * *

 _a/n: akan terasa nyaman jika kalian membaca chapter selanjutnya di Wattpad saya dengan nama pena 'Kagsrai' karena saya sudah publish chapter ke-12._


	4. Feelings

Thomas menuju tempat Ben bersama Newt di sampingnya, entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman jika Newt berada di sampingnya. Seakan-akan dunia menjadi lebih indah daripada yang sebenarnya, Thomas sudah menduga bahwa Newt merupakan sahabat yang baik.

Saat mereka sampai, kondisi Ben terlihat mengenaskan mungkin. Dia ditaruh di sebuah kawah besar dan ditodong tombak oleh anak yang lain. Thomas meneguk ludahnya, apa yang terjadi jika dia di posisi Ben? Yang pasti ia akan sangat ketakutan sekali. Tapi Ben tetap meronta 'obat' atau 'penawar' dan menangis parau, Thomas merasa Ben sedang menuju ajalnya mungkin. Kondisinya sangat mengenaskan sekali lagi.

"Diam mulut mu Ben!" teriak Alby.

Raut Alby tak jauh dari kekecewaan, mungkin saja ia khawatir jika Ben akan melakukan sesuatu buruk kepada yang lain. Di lain sisi Newt sedang menatap kosong Ben, Thomas merasa Newt sedang... tidak-tidak, mana mungkin Newt seperti sedang melihat cerminannya?

"Newt..?" Newt terkejut lalu ia tersenyum simpul, "ada apa dengan mu?"

"Tidak, aku... aku hanya merasa Ben seharusnya... tidak seperti ini."

 _Aneh_. Bukan karakteristik Newt yang aneh tapi kalimatnya yang terasa janggal. Maksud kalimat Newt apa? Kenapa dia berkata _Ben seharusnya tidak seperti ini?_ Apa Ben seharusnya menjadi 'sosok' lain atau kejadiannya yang salah? Newt masih misteri di pikiran Thomas.

Alby memerintahkan yang lain untuk mengikat Ben dan menggiringnya menuju gerbang besar, Thomas duga Ben akan dimasuki ke dalam Maze. Omong-omong soal Maze, bukankah tidak ada yang berhasil bertahan semalam di Maze? Jadi...

"...tunggu. Selama ini Alby bertindak untuk membunuh Ben?!" suara Thomas cukup bisa didengarkan dua tiga anak, ia mengecilkan suaranya agar tak terdengar memberontak.

"Eh? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Tommy?"

Thomas entah mau menjawab Newt atau tidak tapi panggilan Tommy untuknya masih mengusiknya, ia merasa sangat malu-dengan arti lain-tapi ia juga suka dengan panggilannya. "Tidak ada yang bertahan di dalam Maze untuk semalam, dan Ben dipaksa masuk."

Newt menghela napas, ia akan menjelaskan kepadanya di suatu tempat yang sedikit privasi.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat Ben."

"Astaga Tommy, kau banyak maunya." lalu mereka sepakat akan berbicara tentang itu setelah Ben dikeluarkan.

Ben masih meronta dan menangis saat ini, selipan raungan juga menghias ketakutan para Glader. Thomas melihatnya dengan tatapan horor, sebagian dirinya setuju jika Ben dikeluarkan, lagipula ia korban Ben, tidak apa kan? Tapi ia juga merasa kalau tindakan mereka merupakan pembunuhan. Apakah tidak ada penawar? Dan... apa yang ditawar?

Thomas baru tersadar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Ben, kenapa ia bisa menjadi gila? Apa dia terkena penyakit kejiwaan?

Lalu saat itu lah Ben di dorong dengan tombak yang tumpul sehingga ia terjatuh di dalam Maze. Waktu menunjukkan sore hari, suara-suara bising mulai menggema serta tangisan Ben, dan tak lama kemudian Maze menutup pembatas Ben dan Gladers.

Thomas menghela, ia merasa kasihan kepada Ben, lagipula salah dia mengapa menjadi gila dan mengejar-ngejar Thomas seakan-akan kelaparan setengah mati. Kesimpulannya _fifty-fifty,_ ia patut dikasihani dan di korbankan.

Menjelang malam, Thomas melihat Alby dan Jack sedang mencoreng nama Ben di dinding. Ia juga melihat namanya yang ia susah payah buat dengan batu, ia juga tak bisa membayangkan jika namanya dicoret. "Dan Thomas, kau bisa memgambil pelajaran untuk hari ini?"

"Uh? Ya? Uh... pelajaran? Pelajarannya kalau kita... tidak boleh menjadi 'sosok' Ben?"

Alby menggeleng pelan, "pelajarannya adalah jangan melanggar peraturan dan tetap hidup, bodoh."

Bagus sekali, ia mendapat pujian dari sang ketua. Thomas hanya tertawa garing dan mengikuti Jack dan Alby dari belakang.

"Hey Tommy,"

"Oh, hai Newt."

Mereka berdua duduk bersandar di pohon, tidak jauh dari Glade, dan setidaknya mereka mempunyai tempat untuk berdua. Newt membawa dua cangkir gelas dan memberi Thomas satu, waktunya Thomas diberi tahu soal Ben.

"Ben akan berubah menjadi Crank," Thomas mengadah, "aku bisa lihat itu."

Newt tersenyum simpul, untuk kesekian kalinya Thomas sedikit bersemu, _Newt terlalu banyak tersenyum kepada ku._ "Dia terkena stung, Griever dapat membuat kita menjadi Crank."

"Crank... mungkin bisa dikatakan sangat berbahaya. Mereka gila dan menyerang manusia 'waras', tak sedikit dari mereka mengigit yang waras. Kesimpulannya, tidak sedikit juga Gladers mati karena stung dan Crank.

"Ada satu... Crank. Namanya George, dia kawan pemimpin Glade yang Dulu-namanya Nick-saat itu dia adalah seorang Runner. Nick menceritakan kepada kami kalau saat dia menemani George berkeliling, mereka berpisah dan saat itu George berteriak histeris disusuli suara mekanikal-kini kami memanggilnya Griever. George tak bertahan lama saat Grieve meng-stungnya, bahkan Alby menamparnya."

Di sela-sela cerita Newt terkekeh mengingat kejadian Alby menampar George yang mulai tak waras, Thomas hanya bisa mengangguk entah ingin tertawa atau sedih. "Pada akhirnya Nick mengundurkan diri dan George dikasih serum biru, kau tahu? Saat itu, Frypan kira serum yang dibawa lift angkut itu adalah sampah! Kami semua geram dan menyaksikan Frypan yang mengomeli kami."

Kini Thomas tertawa sedikit, "tapi... George tak selamatkan diri dan dia kami kubur."

Thomas menelan ludahnya, selama ini Glade tidak jauh dengan pemakaman? Ia ingin tahu bagaimana kabar Nick. Pasti dia sangat terpukul melihat George tak selamatkan diri, Newt pun hanya menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Maka dari itu, aku tak mau kau menjadi Runner."

 ** _Deg._** Kini jantung Thomas seakan-akan berhenti berdetak, kalimat Newt barusan membuat dirinya sedikit syok. Apakah Newt mengkhawatirkannya? Apa dia hanya khawatir kalau Glade kekurangan anggota? Thomas tidak tahu dengan perasaannya, tapi yang barusan membuat dirinya bersemu.

"M-mungkin..."

"Mungkin?" Newt menaikkan alisnya.

"Mungkin saja aku tak akan menjadi Runner, a-aku sebisa mungkin berjanji."

Newt menghela napas kecewa, Thomas bisa katakan matanya terlihat sedih, kini dia merasa bersalah. "Newt... maafkan aku, tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan Maze... Griever... bahkan Crank. Tapi aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkan mu."

Newt menatap kedua bola mata Thomas, rautnya dipenuhi oleh ketegasan, ia merasakan Thomas tengah melindunginya. Thomas juga melihat bahwa Newt memancarkan harapan, harapan bahwa ia akan dilindungi oleh dirinya, itu cukup membuat Thomas puas. Thomas pun tersenyum disusuli Newt dan mereka berdua tertawa ringan entah apa yang lucu, tapi momen ini? Mereka tak bisa melewatkannya.

"Kau tahu Tommy? Yang tadi adalah janji kedua mu." Thomas mengangguk, kini ia lebih menyukai panggilan Tommy daripada hari kemarin-marin.

"Aku tahu, dan aku tak akan melanggarnya..."

"Oh ya?" tanya Newt sekali lagi.

"...melanggar janji-ku yang kedua." Thomas terkekeh, demi apapun dia tak sanggup menahan rasa penasarannya kepada Maze.

"Kalau begitu, waktunya jam tidur. Alby akan marah jika ada yang keluyuran," Newt berangkat dari posisinya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Thomas, dengan senang hati Thomas menerima ulurannya.

Mereka berdua berpisah, tentu saja kamarnya tidak sama. Lagipula memangnya Newt mau satu kamar dengannya? Tidak kan? Itu yang dipikirkan Thomas. Mana mungkin Newt akan tidur bers- maksudnya satu kamar dengan Thomas. Dan di akhir hari, Thomas menutup matanya...

 _"Thomas! Thomas!"_

 _"Bertahanlah!"_

 _ **"Wicked itu baik..."**_

"U-ugh!" Thomas dikejutkan oleh mimpi-mimpi aneh yang menghantuinya, 10 hari ia habiskan di dalam Maze, dan mimpi ini terasa sangat nyata!

Bisikan seorang perempuan selalu menggentayanginya, seakan-akan mereka bertelepati, tapi hari ini lebih aneh daripada biasanya. Thomas melihat dirinya sendiri tertidur di ranjang dengan orang berpakaian medis mendorongnya ke sebuah lab..? Dan dia melihat sesosok perempuan berambut panjang. Mengingat mimpinya saja membuat kepalanya menjadi berat, ia butuh air sekarang.

Terik matahari masih belum cukup terang, dan suasana terasa sepi, mungkin ini baru sekitar jam 4 atau 5, Chuck saja masih mendengkur. Sesaat ia meneguk segelas air putih, ia melihat Alby dan Minho sedang berbincang lalu Minho mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam Maze sendirian. Astaga, apakah Minho tidak takut? Jika ia menjadi Minho mungkin Thomas tak terlalu berani menghadapi Maze.

"Apa yang kau lihat Greenie?!"

Thomas terkejut mendengar suara di belakangnya, ia sontak maju selangkah dan memutar kepalanya. "Astaga Gally, bisakah kau tidak mengejutkan ku?!"

"Huh yeah, pekerjaan mu dirubah untuk seharian membantu Frypan." dengus Gally.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak." Gally memutar bola matanya dan terkekeh pelan-seperti karakter antagonis Disney.

"Tentu saja kau tak bisa, tugas mu membersihkan alat-alat masak dan ruang makan, jangan lupa mengambil _stock_ di ladang." Thomas mengangguk pelan, entah kenapa Gally terasa tak menyukainya, dan ia sangat tidak nyaman berbicara dengannya.

"Apa kau dengar perkataan ku?!"

"I-iya..." Thomas mengangguk sekali lagi dan meninggalkan Gally sendirian.

Singkat cerita, matahari bersinar terang di pucuk kepala Thomas. Ia mengusap keringat di dahinya dan membantu Newt mencabut sayur untuk Frypan, "kau baik-baik saja Tommy?"

Thomas menggeleng ia menceritakan bahwa hari ini ia merasa aneh, "jangan pikirkan hal-hal aneh, lebih baik kita selesaikan ini lalu kita akan berbincang seperti biasa oke?"

Thomas mengangguk, ia kembali berkerja dan menghilangkan pikiran pesimisnya. Chuck dari kejauhan melihat Thomas dan Newt, ia tersenyum dan terkikik geli melihat mereka berdua. Chuck pun berniat mendekati Thomas dan berbisik.

"Chuck?" tanya Thomas, Chuck memberi isyarat untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya Newt sangat senang dengan keberadaan mu!" Chuck tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar sehingga pipi tembemnya menggembung sempurna. Thomas hanya bisa mengangguk ragu dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Masa sih?" Chuck mengangguk antusias, "aku berani bertaruh!"

"Chuck?" suara Newt memotong pembicaraan mereka, Chuck hanya membalas dengan senyuman andalannya sedangkan Thomas memalingkan wajahmya.

"Kalian berbicara tentang apa?" Newt menghampiri mereka, sepertinya kerjaannya telah selesai.

"Ummm, Thomas mengatakan kau sangat imut!" Chuck pun menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil tertawa dan berlari menjauh dari mereka dengan senyuman liciknya.

Newt terkekeh pelan dan bertanya kepada Thomas benar apa tidak, "u-uh aku tidak mengatakan itu!'

Suara Thomas cukup dibilang lantang, Newt entah kenapa merasa sakit mendengarnya? "O-oh..."

Di dalam hati Newt ia berharap Thomas mengatakan kalau ia memang imut? Uh, harusnya tampan. Ia pun hanya tersenyum masam dan menunduk ke bawah. Thomas menyadarinya, sial! Dirinya salah berbicara kepada Newt. Untuk pendapatnya, Newt memang imut- tunggu, kenapa ia berpikir seperti ini?

 **Newt tidak imut!**

 _Tapi saat ia menunduk kelihatan imut sekali..._

 **NEWT TIDAK IMUT!**

Aku ingin mengelus pipinya...

"T-Thomas?" Thomas mundur ke belakang, kalimat Newt menampar pikirannya, dan _**Thomas?**_ Kenapa ia merasa sangat terpukul saat mendengar Newt memanggilnya Thomas daripada Tommy?

"T-tidak! Bukan aku berkata kau tidak i-imut atau apa!"

"Maksud mu..?"

Thomas menelan ludahnya, bagus sekali, ia salah bicara dan ia harus menuntaskannya sekarang! Newt bahkan sepertinya tidak nyaman. "Aku... ya kau memang i-imut..."

Lalu, keheningan melanda mereka. Thomas terlihat sekali wajahnya seperti tomat dan Newt kelihatannya cukup syok, sekarang Thomas harus bagaimana? Pasti Newt akan membencinya karena ia berpikir yang aneh-aneh!

"T-terima kasih... kau juga... u-um... keren?" Newt mengatakan itu dengan kepalan menunduk dan jari-jarinya saling bertautan, wajahnya juga terlihat gugup sekaligus merona. Sosok Newt di depannya entah kenapa terlihat kecil dan lucu sekali dari Thomas.

 _Astaga, aku ingin merengkuhnya._

SHUCK?! Kenapa aku ingin merengkuhnya? Itu akan aneh sekali!

Isi kepalanya saling berdebat, Thomas hanya bisa menatap Newt dan terdiam. "Uh, ya, terima kasih Newt..." lalu mereka berdua kembali canggung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dan menatap Maze lagi? Menunggu kepulangan Minho?" Newt membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu mereka berdua kembali ke pohon yang seperti biasanya.

Kesunyian menghiasi percakapan mereka, Newt dan Thomas hanya menikmati pemandangan Maze dari kejauhan. Thomas menikmatinya, asalkan bersama Newt ia merasa sudah cukup.

"Hey Tommy."

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukai kita."

"Eh?" Thomas termangu mendengar kalimat Newt, baru saja ia mengatakan kalau ia menyukainya dan dirinya sendiri?

Tunggu, apa mungkin dia menyukai hubungan persahabatan mereka? Atau dia menyukai waktu sekarang? Apa ia... menyukai hubungannya dan dia jika mereka menjadi seorang...

 **Kekasih?**

 _Dia menyukai ku!_

 **Tidak! Mana mungkin Newt menyukai ku?**

"Aku menikmati waktu-waktu kita berdua Tommy, entah kenapa aku menyukai kita." Newt mengucapkan itu dengan penuh penghayatan, Thomas tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau tak usah menjawabnya... haha, aku memang aneh bukan?" Thomas tetap terdiam ia ingin sekali mengatakan kalau Newt... itu manusia terbaik di dunia.

"Banyak yang mengatakan aku itu aneh... entah kenapa aku jarang sekali tersenyum... di Glade aku hanya mempunyai Chuck, Alby dan Minho... aku selalu bersikap dingin kau tahu? Hahaha..." Thomas muak dengan kalimat Newt, tentu saja dia tidak mungkin seperti itu!

 _Tapi... aku tidak mengetahui masa lalu Newt..._

 **Kali ini kau benar...**

"Kadang saat aku sendirian... beberapa Gladers menyuruh ku... melakukan banyak kegiatan, terutama Gally." Thomas kini sudah mulai geram, apa-apaan mereka melakukan Newt seperti itu?!

"Tapi kali ini aku mempunyai kau Tommy, tapi m-mungkin tidak selamanya... kau pasti a-akan meninggalkan k-ku... saat k-kau bilang kau tak akan m-meninggalkan ku, a-aku sangat senang T-Tommy..."

Kini Thomas terkejut, air matanya terjatuh dan mengalir menuju pipi Newt. Thomas tidak tahan, ia tidak tahan melihat _**sahabat**_ -nya terluka seperti ini. Ia tidak tahan melihat Newt seperti ini! Ia muak! Sangat muak!

" **NEWT**!"

Newt terdiam, lebih tepatnya kaget, tapi air matanya masih mengalir dan melihat Thomas dengan bergetar, seakan-akan ia rapuh kapanpun. Thomas memegang pundaknya dengan cekatan, menatapnya lekat-lekat, ia merasa percaya diri sekarang. Apapun itu, asalkan Newt.

"Newt! Kau itu berharga! Persetan dengan semua omongan sampah para Gladers! Kau itu baik! Kau itu adalah seseorang yang ku sayangi Newt! Dan aku tak akan meninggalkan mu Newt..." Thomas memperlambat kalimatnya dan setitik air mata turut mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Newt sudah rapuh, ia menangis dengan kencang, kini ia merasa lemah. Ia merasa lemah di depan Tommy- _nya_ , merasa tidak pantas mempunyai Tommy di dunianya. "Newt... apapun yang terjadi... aku tak akan meninggalkan mu Newt..."

Dan saat itu, Thomas perlahan mengecup pipinya.


	5. The Dream

Thomas di malam harinya masih terngiang kejadian ia mengecup pipi Newt dengan perlahan, sensasinya, kelembutan pipinya, semuanya _tentang Newt._ Semua tentangnya membuat Thomas menjadi resah dalam artian baik, entah ia _meragukan_ dirinya atau sesuatu hal.

Jantungnya sedikit berdebar jika ia berulang-ulang mengingat kejadian tadi malam, seperti ia baru saja melakukannya. Ia pun tersenyum untuk belasan kalinya, melihat wajah Newt yang mulai bersemu dan kecanggungan yang tidak biasa. Mereka berdua tersadar bahwa kecanggungan yang dilanda, adalah pertanda baik. Seakan-akan dunia begitu terang dan tak ada masalah sedikit pun.

Lalu memorinya dengan Newt perlahan-lahan buram dan mengantarnya ke sebuah mimpi yang dalam...

* * *

"Ya, beberapa dari teman mu bukan Munie." seseorang dengan wajah mengerikan, berpakaian putih dengan stetoskop di lehernya mengejutkan Thomas.

Dia dan... perempuan berumur 14 tahun di sampingnya cukup terkejut, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama ia semakin membenci lelaki tua di depannya. "Apa maksud mu, bukan Munie?"

Lelaki di depannya hanya menghela napas berat, ia sepertinya mulai kesal dengan kekepoan perempuan di sampingnya.

"Huh, ku kira kalian bisa mengerti sedikit saja. Apakah aku harus mengulangnya dua kali? **Beberapa teman mu bukan Munie."**

Thomas merasakan kepanikan dalam kepalanya, jantungnya berdebar, pikirannya menyebutkan semua nama yang ia tahu. Orang mengerikan di depannya hanya menatap mereka, seakan-akan itu bukan masalah besar.

"S-siapa?" tanya Thomas, orang itu atau Dr. Leavitt-tidak tersadar kalau ada _name tag_ di bajunya-hanya menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Kau lebih buruk dari perempuan itu." Thomas mepangkah ke depan, menatap tajam Dr. Leavitt. "Sudah aku katakan, siapa?"

Dr. Leavitt mendorong Thomas kebelakang, dorongannya tidak kuat jadi Thomas dapat mendorongnya balik, perempuan di sampingnya hanya menatap kericuhan di depannya.

"Beberapa." Dr. Leavitt menatap lekat-lekat matanya, "kau benar-benar _mau_ tahu siapa?"

Thomas menelan ludahnya, ia mengangguk dan berdoa ia tidak mengenal nama yang akan Dr. Leavitt sebutkan.

"Salah satunya adalah..."

Thomas siap mendengar nama yang akan disebutkan, entah kenapa rasa penasarannya melebihi perasaan yang lain.

"Teman mu, **Newt."** Thomas membeku, "dan aku mau kau **membunuhnya."**

Lalu semua terasa sangat cepat, kepalanya sangat berat dan semuanya berubah menjadi kegelapan.

Hal berikutnya ia terbangun, ia terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran dari pelipis. Mimpi barusan terasa sangat _real_ seperti sebuah memori... tapi jika itu benar-benar sebuah memori, maka _Newt_ tidak Immune. Jika Newt tidak Immune... maka kesempatan dia berubah menjadi Crank adalah 99%.

Ini sangat buruk, ia juga mengingat dokter mengerikan di depannya mengatakan bahwa ia diinginan untuk membunuh Newt. Sebuah misi yang sangat mustahil dilakukan Thomas, Newt merupakan sahabatnya yang harus dijaga—setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Thomas.

Thomas bangun dari keranjang tidurnya dan mencari makanan, ia menduga bahwa semuanya sedang sarapan. Anehnya, tidak ada seseorang di sini, rasanya sangat ganjil jika Gladers yang berisik dengan anekdot garing mereka berubah menjadi keheningan.

Sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi.

Thomas terus berlari mengitari Glade, tak ada seorang pun yang ia temui, semuanya seperti tertelan begitu saja. Sepuluh menit ia habiskan mengitari Glade, dan ia ingin sekali menyerah. Ia merasa menyesal, sangat menyesal, menyesali kenapa ia dengan nyaman tertidur tapi temannya dalam _bahaya_.

Setidaknya yang dipikirkan Thomas, Gladers yang lain sedang dalam bahaya. Tapi ia harap tidak, teman-temannya kuat, ia yakin sekali. Lalu Thomas menghela kecewa, ia duduk di pohon yang biasanya ia duduki bersama Newt. Newt ya...

Sebuah gejolak muncul di dalam tubuhnya, kini ia sangat khawatir jika Newt terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Entah kenapa ia mulai sensitif dengan perkataan sang dokter, walaupun itu mimpi entah kenapa ia merasakannya seperti kemarin. Thomas bangkit, ia harus segera mencari Newt dan kawannya yang lain. Dengan langkah yang mantap, ia bertekad mencari mereka apapun resikonya-

 **"T-Tommy."**

Thomas membeku, jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepat dan keringatnya mulai bercucuran, kepanikan melandanya. Suara Newt baru saja menggema di kepalanya, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi tak ada seseorang. Thomas berlari kemana-mana, meneriaki nama Newt dengan perasaan khawatir.

 **"T-Tommy..."**

Satu kali, lima kali, tujuh kali nama Newt ia teriaki dan hanya suara Newt menggema di mana-mana. Thomas entah kenapa merasa frustasi dan kecewa, ia kecewa tak bisa menemukan Newt—sahabatnya. Dan pada saat itu, ia melihat Newt di depan matanya, jaraknya kurang lebih 10 meter darinya dan Newt terlihat...

Rusak.

Air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mata Newt, wajahnya memerah, dan bajunya bersimbah darah. Thomas mematung, ia melihat Newt dalam keadaan mengenaskan, dan hatinya sakit sekali. Newt terisak, Thomas ingin sekali kesana, entah kenapa kakinya sulit ia gerakkan.

"To-Tommy..." badannya tidak membiarkan dirinya bergerak menuju Newt, "b-bunuh aku..."

Thomas termangu. Newt baru saja menyuruhnya untuk membunuhnya, apa dia gila? Thomas dalam seumur hidupnya tidak akan pernah menyakiti Newt, ia berjanji akan melindunginya.

"Bunuh a-aku Tommy... t-tembak aku..."

Thomas merasakan sesuatu di tangannya, suatu keajaiban ia sedang memegang pistol di tangannya. Ini gila, ini benar-benar gila, tapi semua ini terasa sangat nyata.

"T-tidak akan..." jawab Thomas menentang. Badannya bergetar, tangannya berkeringat sembari memegang pistol di tangannya.

"C-cepat bunuh a-aku Tommy!" Newt berteriak, ia mulai menyeret kakinya ke arah Thomas.

Thomas ingin membuang pistol di tangannya, melemparinya jauh-jauh dan menuju Newt lalu merengkuhnya. Instingnya berkata seperti itu tapi badannya hanya membeku di tempat, seperti ia dikendalikan oleh seseorang.

"Tidak Newt!" Thomas meneriakinya, ia tidak akan pernah menyakiti Newt, tidak akan dalam hidupnya.

 **"CEPAT BUNUH AKU!"**

Newt berlari ke arahnya dengan tenaganya yang tersisa dengan urat-uratnya tercetak jelas disekujur badannya dengan matanya yang berubah menjadi hitam-merah, darah mulai mengalir dari mulutnya. Thomas menegang, ia ingin menangis, ia baru saja melihat penampakan paling mengerikan dari Newt.

"N-Newt..?" badannya mulai melemah.

Dan saat itu juga, Newt di hadapannya menarik tangannya yang memegang pistol ke pucuk kepalanya, **"aku membenci mu Tommy."**

Lalu Thomas menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

* * *

Gelap. Semuanya gelap.

Ia merasakan dirinya tersesat di dalam kegelapan, mencari cahaya. Badannya menegang, peluh-peluh bercucuran di dahinya, tangannya bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, napasnya terengah-engah, kakinya melemah.

 **"CEPAT BUNUH AKU!"**

Lalu matanya terbuka lebar.

"NEWT!"

Thomas melepaskan semua tenaganya dalam satu napas, ia berkeringat parah, kepalanya sangat berat sekali rasanya. Thomas nampak duduk di ranjangnya, di Glade, sendiri. Ia mengingat sebuah gambaran ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya ke arah... kepala _Newt_.

Ia baru saja _membunuh_ Newt, itu yang dipikirkannya. Thomas berteriak, ia mengaung meneriakki nama Newt, air matanya mengalir deras. Ia tak percaya kalau ia baru saja _membunuh_ Newt. Ia ingin sekali membunuh dirinya, ingin sekali. Ia tidak bisa berpikir, _teman_ yang ia sangat sayangi baru saja ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri.

Lalu ia sekali lagi mengaung, melepaskan penyesalan yang mendalam. Ia juga heran bagaimana ia bisa membawa pistol di tangannya? Ia tidak merasa membawanya. Lalu Newt, kenapa ia berubah seperti Ben? Semua pertanyaan menyerang Thomas hingga seseorang datang.

"T-Tommy?!"

Thomas berhenti bernapas.

"N-Newt...?" suaranya bergetar tak karuan, manusia di depannya adalah _Newt_. Newt yang ia _bunuh_.

Thomas tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali sebuah erangan kesakitan dari kepalanya, ia berdiri dengan susah payah untuk memeluk Newt tapi ia gagal dan terjatuh membentur kepalanya sendiri.

"T-Tommy!" Newt panik, ia sangat panik.

Ia saat itu sedang di ladang membantu Winston, dan tiba-tiba Chuck berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik. Chuck menjelaskan Thomas berteriak 'tidak' dan namanya dalam tidurnya dan Thomas terlihat sangat gelisah, bahkan ia berkeringat dalam tidurnya. Chuck juga menjelaskan Thomas sesekali berteriak, ia sangat khawatir dan tidak tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa, karena Thomas meneriaki nama Newt ia pun memanggilnya.

Newt segera menuju Thomas, ia sangat khawatir dengan deskripsi Chuck, apalagi sebuah teriakan Thomas menggema di Glade. Beberapa Gladers sama khawatirnya, bahkan ketakutan jika Thomas menjadi Crank. Alby menyuruh yang lain untuk tenang, Minho menawarkan diri untuk mengecek tapi Newt tolak. Newt yang akan _memperbaiki_ Thomas.

Lalu ia masuk ke dalam tenda Thomas—ia tidur di tenda karena Chuck yang memintanya—dan syok melihat Thomas yang sangat kacau. Matanya berlinang, wajahnya memerah, keringatnya bercucuran parah dan dia terlihat bersusah payah untuk berdiri.

"Tommy aku ada di sini!" teriak Newt untuk menenangi Thomas, tapi Thomas hanya meraung kesakitan.

"K-kau seharusnya t-tidak di sini!" Newt termangu dan memegang pundak Thomas, "apa maksud mu T-Tommy?"

"Kau seharusnya tidak di sini!"

"Apa maksudmu Tommy?! Aku di sini!" suaranya mulai bergetar dan setitik air mata lepas dari matanya.

"AKU BARU SAJA MEMBUNUH MU!"

Jantung Newt seakan-akan berhenti berdetak, rahangnya jatuh tak percaya, matanya melebar dan tangannya serasa keram. Baru saja Thomas mengatakan bahwa dia membunuh dirinya, semua ini terlihat sangat jelas, Thomas mengalami mimpi buruk.

Thomas pun mengatakan hal yang sama kalau Newt seharusnya tidak di sini dan dia membunuhnya berulang-ulang, kini Newt yang muak. Ia tidak bisa bertahan melihat Thomas seperti ini.

 **"TOMMY!"**

Suara Newt cukup keras dan membuat Thomas berhenti bergumam. Newt menatap Thomas dengan air matanya yang mengalir, Thomas terdiam, ia merasa lemah.

"Bangun Tommy! Aku di sini! Dan kau _tak_ akan pernah membunuh ku, Tommy."

Thomas hanya membisu, ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir dan berulang-ulang kali mengucap nama Newt. Newt hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah lalu mengelus wajah Thomas.

"Aku t-tak membunuh mu..?" Newt mengangguk mantap, ia memberanikan diri mendekatkan badannya dengan Thomas lalu melingkari tangannya di pinggang Thomas dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Thomas.

"Tommy, semua itu hanya mimpi buruk. Aku di sini, aku selalu di sini, dimana pun kau berada aku selalu di samping mu. Aku juga yakin, kau tak akan pernah menyakiti ku Tommy. Tak akan pernah." ia mengelus punggung Thomas selagi Thomas menggerakkan tangannya untuk merengkuh Newt.

"Sshh... itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk..."

Suara Newt menenangkan Thomas, Thomas semakin lama isakannya berkurang dan ia tetap merengkuh Newt dengan erat. Pada akhirnya Newt mendorong pelan tubuh Thomas dan menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, Thomas menatapnya balik, seakan-akan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"N-Newt..." Newt hanya tersenyum, ia kembali memeluk Thomas kali ini dengan perasaan yang berbeda.

Dalam hati Newt, ia akan berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Thomas. Dan Thomas, ia berjanji tak akan menyakiti Newt. Apapun yang terjadi.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka berpelukan dan kali ini Thomas yang mendorong Newt, mereka berdua bersender, lalu membiarkan keheningan melanda. Thomas menjelaskan ia melihat seorang dokter menjelaskan sesuatu kalau... ia tidak mengingatnya, ia tidak mengingat apapun kata dokter tersebut. Ia hanya mengingat kalau ada anak perempuan di sampingnya.

Ia juga menjelaskan ia berada di Glade dan semua orang seketika musnah dan ia menemukan Newt dalam keadaan mengenaskan dan entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil di pikirannya. Ia berpikir tentang sesuatu... tentang... _sesuatu_. Ada satu kalimat yang tergantung di kepalanya, sesuatu yang membuat dirinya syok dan ingin sekali melindungi Newt karena ia... karena Newt apa? Kenapa ia lupa?

"Sudah, tidak usah kau pikirkan. Dan jika kau mengira aku akan menjadi salah satu dari Crank, itu tidak akan pernah, karena aku tahu kau akan melindungi ku." Newt mengatakannya seperti ia anak yang polos atau sesuatu, Thomas hanya tersenyum simpul lalu mendekatkan badannya ke Newt dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Newt.

Mereka berdua tentu merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman, yang membuat mereka ingin selalu bersama, pelukan mereka tadi juga sangat aneh rasanya. Aneh sekali karena mereka ingin melakukannya lagi, saling berbagi kehangatan. Thomas tak mengerti apa perasaan itu, tapi ia ingin perasaan itu tetap ada.

"Terima kasih, Newt."

Newt menatapnya tak mengerti, "terima kasih telah menolong ku."

Ia tak mengerti tapi ia hanya mengangguk, Thomas mengatakannya karena memang betul Newt menolongnya, ia menolong Thomas. Tapi Thomas membencinya, ia membenci Newt menolongnya, seharusnya _Thomas_ yang menolong Newt.

"Newt, berjanji kau tak akan meninggalkan ku?" ucap Thomas yang sedikit mengejutkan Newt, Newt hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu Tommy, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu." Thomas merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya, kehangatan yang luar biasa, lalu ia menatap Newt lekat-lekat.

"Dan aku janji kau tak akan pernah menyakiti ku."

Namun, justru Thomas yang meragukannya. Ia ragu, suatu saat ia menyakiti Newt. Dan ia sangat, sangat, sangat ketakutan.

Ia ketakutan suatu saat ia harus menarik pelatuk ke arah Newt.


End file.
